Talk:The Noble City Times
:D i'll hope this 'll become something nice! 18:08, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :: ... 21:14, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Colors Try to let the colors accord to the title, if possible. 16:16, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :I uploaded a new picture with the colors you wanted, but it doesn't appear yet... 16:34, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :: I see... -- 16:35, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::Can you see the new version yet? 16:36, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::: Nope -- 16:37, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::::: I shouldn't swear as a king, but Damned! 16:38, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :There it is! 16:59, 24 November 2007 (UTC) user page Kjoew... I have never looked to my user page before :D It's very ugly (!!) --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:40, 13 April 2008 (UTC) : Dimitri, can you please place an article about the new royal palace in the TNCT Pierlot McCrooke 15:58, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :: Yes, but now I am very busy.. 16:03, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Wrong There's something wrong with the columnwidth. -- 14:22, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :Yes? Tell me so I can fix it. 14:48, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Hmm You were studying English, right? Have you already tested you're knowledge of the English language (on European scale, A1 A2 B1 B2 C1 C2)? --Bucurestean 18:38, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :No. I think I should be C1. Why? 20:54, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe we should organize some test to find out our European scale. Lars Washington 06:46, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations Your Majesty! 22:23, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :It starts to look like the Dutch royalties :P --OuWTB 09:03, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Uhu :D It's getting a lil out of hand. I'm waiting for the cooling-down 09:03, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm glad to hear that :P --OuWTB 09:07, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::: . Now I understand how De Telegraaf makes his money... --Bucurestean 12:05, November 15, 2009 (UTC) On communists and constitutions I am afraid that in no legal way the amount of MOTC's can be limited. There just have to be at least five and no more than thirty. The king nor the people can decide to limit the number anyway, it would be no less than a violation of the law! If we would use this measure to keep commies out of congress there is a fair change they will challenge the entire outcome of the elections resulting in a nation wide political crisis! For once, the established system of the bourgeois is on the side of the communists... 08:14, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Yes I know. I just wanted to get some discussion; seems you're the only one who actually reads . 08:36, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::The word 'communist' always gets my attention. How strange... 08:44, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Lol. I know the feeling. Just say "Thomas Jefferson", "America" or something alike! 08:47, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::I think the words I react most to are (in no particular order): communism, socialism, fascism, most 'isms' it seems, God/JHWH/Alleedaarmoodeniemeelachejong, , my name, kak, whoa ziet daar, ... 08:56, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::Lol. God sure is in my list as well! As is atheism. 09:03, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Luckily you follow the constitution so strictly, luckily for us, the communists of the LCP, the Donia Clan and for Lovia itself. I hereby swear to be loyal to the monarchy, despite following communism! A hard working king, how can he ever be the enemy of communism, as we greatly admire hard work? :) Dr. Magnus 11:26, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :You are the first - and without any doubt only - royalist communist on this planet. But then again, you also have a (self-proclaimed) nobility status, right? 15:25, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Olsen... The name rang a bell. And what a bell! -- 10:25, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Don't warm yourself up too much for her è :P --OuWTB 10:29, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha . And why was she coming to Lovia again? -- 10:31, January 10, 2010 (UTC)http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges :::Maybe she will get killed before she reaches lovia Pierlot McCrooke 10:32, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Or you a necrophile then? -- 10:33, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::No. I just make Arthur irritate jokes. Hope that you dont find me silly Pierlot McCrooke 10:36, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::"Arthur irritate jokes"? Are you making fun of me? -- 10:39, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The cavies of Nimmanswolk infected Stefanie Pierlot McCrooke 10:40, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Nimmanswolk no longer exists. Nor does my company :( --OuWTB 10:40, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::The cavies still exist. They now take wraak on you because you held them, in 'kooitjes' for too long Pierlot McCrooke 10:42, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Wa :P Keupke, their leader to whom they always listen very carefully, is still very happy that I give 'm food everyday :P --OuWTB 10:44, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::They have new leader Pieriuske Pierlot McCrooke 10:45, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::/ðæd ˈðɪŋkɐx neːt̪/ :P --OuWTB 10:50, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Could you translate that to Normal english Pierlot McCrooke 10:51, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yes, I could. --OuWTB 10:59, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Will you do that for me? Pierlot McCrooke 11:01, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I don't think so. --OuWTB 11:03, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Det dink'ech niet ofzo :P --Bucurestean 11:06, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Det dinke 'ch neet ja :) --OuWTB 11:09, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Hmm I'm pretty good at Limburgish ^^ --Bucurestean 11:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) not :::::::::::::::::::You think so? Try conjugating a separable verb (6) --OuWTB 11:20, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::You didn't see my "not", next to my signature :P --Bucurestean 11:29, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Ow :P Then.. :P --OuWTB 12:58, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Never known that this newspaper was originally founded by OWTB! --Bucurestean 17:00, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Huh?? --OuWTB 17:09, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Hahaha that's pretty amazing --Bucurestean 17:10, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Hahahaha :D I told you I was important for Lovia. I'm one of the Great Six ;) --OuWTB 17:10, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah now you say so... --Bucurestean 17:10, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::I did spend some time here, "hore" (as Dutch people say, in Limburg we use "wór", which is more or less pronounced as "whore" :P). Though, I must remain honest, I still haven't found a real place for myself yet. --OuWTB 17:14, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Me neither :| --Bucurestean 17:15, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Then sit we in the same shippy è. --OuWTB 17:28, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Election analysis: Washington and Ilava get most cross-party votes Finally I'm noticed ;) One would have thought that I wasn't running for MOTC anymore :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:52, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :It's only fair you get some attention... all media attention went out to the IGP, the LCP, me and Pierlot... Dr. Magnus 20:32, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Congratulations Lars and Oos Wes! Having the most diverse constituency is, to me, a sign of being universally accepted as a (wo)man of common sense! -- 07:52, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::That is an angle from which I never looked at it. Interesting subject Is the sense for common sense gender related ? --Lars Washington 10:14, January 21, 2010 (UTC) American Eagle, are you a woman? I thought you were a man. Dr. Magnus 12:20, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :No he's not . I think he was just trying to be gender-neutral or so, as not to disturb the feminists in the room . Lol. 14:52, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, that's it! Gender-neutral... I heard of the term before. Like "gender-neutral" clothes? Hmmm. Those feminists! Although not al women of the site are feminists, Brenda was a Christian. But then again, religious people can also be feminists, can't they? Dr. Magnus 15:06, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Shal I tell you a secret? I think you are a female... --Lars Washington 16:01, January 21, 2010 (UTC) No my friend, I am what the feminists rever to as a male chauvinist pig... Dr. Magnus 16:06, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Interesting, very interesting I'dd say. --Lars Washington 16:10, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::You know the Dutch saying "het enige recht van de vrouw is het aanrecht"? It is pretty well known... My family lives by that saying. Dr. Magnus 16:20, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Translated this would mean: the only right a woman has is behind the sink (countertop), Pfffff, what an expression. Do the females in your family appreciate this way of thinking? Hopefully you will not get the entire female US Navy and on your back for this. Hopefully also no female doctor reads this, you might get in trouble if once you need to undergo an operation. (haha) --Lars Washington 16:39, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well, there is quite some potential under women aswell. I mean, you cannot just ignore half of the population, after all. And I am very glad other people want to become surgeons, because I cannot stand the sight of an operation. One wrong cut and you kill a patient, brrr... Mainly, I am joking. I mean, I am just pretty annoyed at those feminists. I believe women have enough rights as it is. And fathers, they lack certain rights. When it comes to custody of children, the father often gets screwed. And I don't here any feminists complain - it was on dr. Phil lately. Dr. Magnus 17:36, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Lars, as you see, some people still think very stereotypical... 18:00, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I am very old fashion at some points. So be it. You cannot change who you are. Dr. Magnus 18:11, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Sure you can! I changed a lot over the years, and some of those changes occurred through environmental triggers (just at random, you could say), while others were planned. And Pierius: PLEASE use those colons when editing! 18:15, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Okay your majesty. I will take this in mind. And of course I could change. I just might change at some point. But you cannot conceil your true self. Pretending to be someone you are not is not the same as actually changing, it is basically the same as lying. Being a very honest person, I will just stay how I am. Dr. Magnus 20:16, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Most cross-party votes I think it is time for an update on this one... I currently have 5 votes! Which is just as much as Oos Wes Ilava. Perhaps you can write an article about my "amazing comeback"? Dr. Magnus 15:44, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Well, you have your own newspaper to write in --Bucurestean 15:44, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I am not sure. The Messenger is just not as well known. Also, such a remarkable comeback is quite interesting news. Finally I would like to see myself in a newspaper in a more positive light! Dr. Magnus 15:49, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Verdaans se den waal è? :P (did you deserve that then è?) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:37, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Of course I do my Southern comrade! You remember we were brothers in arms in the Second L'ibertan' Civil War? Dr. Magnus 20:17, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't remember such a war (((A))) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:08, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::If you want to get some media attention you could always say something on the People's Channel talk page. I already prepared two texts, one for if I become the next PM and one for if I don't. 13:01, January 22, 2010 (UTC) News When will there finally be some news in here again? It has been months... What about the birth of Ricky McCrooke (also known as Dr. Magnus 14:06, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :There will be. I'm just overworked at the moment.. 14:37, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Take your time then! Dr. Magnus 15:02, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Hahah :P OWTB just knows how to influence the public ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:08, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :You do, though I must say that we (the CPL.nm) where already planning to launch some kind of platform. We originally thought of a newspaper but then The Red Morning appeared. After seeing your website the decision was easily made. 07:22, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I think you did a good job on the CCPL website. Good info, clean and nicely put together. Useful 07:58, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, you only miss a mascot of some kind. Maybe Petrus Pea? 08:18, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks Dimi :P Hahaha, no we like to keep it sober :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:44, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Appeal is half of the work. Soberness might do a good job as well, but not for a party that claims to be the vanguard of a world ®evolution. 08:47, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Pierius I do not understand why there was never a article abou magnus death. He was very 'berucht' but also very known by most Lovians Pierlot McCrooke 15:13, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I wrote one, it wasn't very good tho! Marcus Villanova WLP 15:18, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :You can expand it Pierlot McCrooke 15:23, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Perhaps i'll be posting more ads now! Marcus Villanova WLP 15:36, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, why was there no article when the Red Baron died? Dr. Magnus 17:22, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the encouraging news :) Hillbilly Boy 17:19, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :What can I say, you earned it! You and Echocho have revived Libertas, on behalf of all Libertans: thank you guys! Dr. Magnus 17:22, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Echocho 17:22, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: Horayy!!! Marcus Villanova 17:29, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::You're welcome. I'm glad Libertas is thriving again :) 18:46, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Box set I am planning to make a box set of all the religion books that are going to be/are released in Lovian currently Pierlot McCrooke 18:41, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :That's a good idea. You could perhaps also include some foreign books? The God Delusion and Breaking The Spell would be great in the series too 18:45, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I think that could be good too, And maybe also a DVD with 2 documentaries about Christianity/Religion Pierlot McCrooke 18:49, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Great idea! And how about you write a book on the subject yourself, for the collection? I remember you are a known atheist, Pierlot, so you must have a clear opinion on the subject. Dr. Magnus 18:50, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::@Pierlot: Well, why not! You know what? We could ask the community for suggestions about which books/dvds to include: User:Pierlot/Religion Box Set. 18:51, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :I am not so good in writing such an large book, so i am not going to write a book. But I do have a opinion:that peopl may belieev but may not misuse religion for wrong actions, and not dwing others to become part of it. And that people also will ne teached that god maybe doesnt ezist, but also that evryone maysay that he exists Pierlot McCrooke 18:57, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Then you write a little book. Anderen dwingen would translate as force others, by the way. Glad you are at least a tolerant atheist and not a militant one! Dr. Magnus 19:23, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't intend to start another theological discussion, but I gotta point out that militant atheists can be tolerant too, and also that religion doesn't always deserve tolerance. You deserve respect like I respect anybody, but you don't deserve respect as in "please, don't attack my religion, it's sacred to me." Cause that's what religious people often do. Martha Van Ghent 08:03, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :::What DVD? Marcus Villanova 21:58, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Ha, reports I like them! Very good.=] Walden has done well aparently!!! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 23:03, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :We came in 6th and 7th according to him. Pretty good, if you ask me, though I'm surprised to see Evans so high up there. Good for her. Edward Hannis 23:29, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Evans, high? She isn't even on the one list, is she? And on the report she's got mediocre results. 08:39, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :Sad she had potenial. Too Bad. Don't think she'll get re-elected though. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:28, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Doubt she'll even be running. Dr. Magnus 15:29, November 26, 2010 (UTC) : Agreed! I think CCPL will have 3 seats, Walden 6, CPL.nm 3, THen there's Dimi (13) maybe percival (14) and Jefferson (15) and one toss up seat. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:35, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, I think Walden could lose to CPL.nm, they have more members then Walden. As for us CCPL'ers, we'll be more then happy with three seats in congress. Dr. Magnus 15:38, November 26, 2010 (UTC) : Yes the LU and most independents are very unactive, you could defintley score there. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:49, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Update Used to be a pretty good newspaper... strangely enough TNCT remains completely silent during this whole ordeal with Walden. Bribed to stay quiet, perhaps? Dr. Magnus 09:01, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :Lol. Dimitri mailed me that he had a lot of school work to do ;) Maybe you must be called Villanova to even think of attempting to bribe the King :p Bucu 09:03, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps. Never knew you were so good in contact with His Royal Majesty, though. Always helps to have some good connections. Dr. Magnus 09:05, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Report What about a new report which is up-to-date? ^^ Bucu 14:13, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, how about that? 1\3 of Lovia watched Oceana Late yesterday, so the TNCT News reporters are either dead, abducted by aliens or asleep. Dr. Magnus 14:16, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Guys, it's a quarter past seven in the morning in Lovia :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:19, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :News of the whistleblower affair has dominated the news for several days now... Dr. Magnus 14:22, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed, since the 26th, this is the fourth day ;) Magnus, you've got mail, dikkie. Bucu 14:23, November 29, 2010 (UTC) WTF Did I start this newspaper? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:18, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :Da's al 3x herontdekt in de loop der tijd hahaha :)) Bucu 14:19, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Ow :P haha --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:19, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Talk%3AThe_Noble_City_Times&diff=45657&oldid=45643 Bucu 14:23, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hahaha, dit is gewoon slecht :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:25, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::OWTB for Prime Minister! :P Bucu 14:26, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::McCrooke for PM! Dr. Magnus 14:27, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I hope that's a joke ! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:34, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Quote from James An amusing article, but I didn't see how the quote was relevant. Semyon 10:26, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Oh right! I get it. But I feel stupid now... Semyon 10:32, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::(after edit conflict) Well, Donia is "persevering" . And him being a member of a Christian party, I thought it nice to quote a Bible section which praises perseverance. 10:33, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Glad you now understand 10:33, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::I hope you're going to vote the 'right' way, Dimi. Semyon 10:37, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::I sure am 10:39, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::Right is the only way. And I thought our Monarch is supposed to be neutral, no? Pierius Magnus 13:03, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Freedom of speech you know :p JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:09, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I know all about it. Pierius Magnus 13:13, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Rest of the discussion: User:Pierius Magnus/Various discussions which don't belong on talk pages of newspapers. 11:58, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Leftist tabloid I know the press in this country is run by the same elitist clan that spoils our nation's potential but I would like some publication in it nonetheless. You always support the big villain parties so now it is time to write a piece about the true will of the people, please. I'd like a remark concerning the boycott of my MOTC candidacy and some references to my marvelous recital. Thanks in advance, Marc Thomassen. 14:18, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :Through will or true will? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:21, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::True will, but we will push it through. Marc Thomassen 14:23, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Hahahaa, those good old populists (A) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:35, January 8, 2011 (UTC) The Fact Feed The Fact Feed is a new online news feed. We collect facts only - facts we can check (verifiable) from reliable sources. We encourage newspapers to use our facts to write full and in-depth articles. We limit our activities to listing the facts (including the source). 14:57, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :Thnx. Looks fine . Good alternative to the highly political news/opinion writing of the big newspapers :) 18:41, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::No need to say what I think about this, but I'm still going to say it: we got a good thing going on! 12:09, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Haha 19:31, January 14, 2011 (UTC)